


Can You Get Addie Today?

by jooliewrites



Series: Coliver & Addie Verse [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Coliver, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor thinks it’s the way the sunlight is streaming in through the courtroom windows. He can feel the migraine building behind his eyes and just knows it’s going to be a bad one. He pulls out his phone to call Oliver on the way to his car. </p><p>“Hello.” The word is clipped. Oliver’s got frustrated, de-coding, everyone I work with is an idiot voice going on. And Connor is about to make his afternoon much worse.</p><p>“Hey. Can you get Addie today?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Get Addie Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo

Connor thinks it’s the way the sunlight is streaming in through the courtroom windows. Or maybe it’s the glare coming off of the opposing counsel’s tablet. It could be that he missed his midmorning caffeine fix or hasn’t had a good night sleep in weeks. Whatever the cause, it doesn’t really matter; Connor can feel the migraine building behind his eyes and just knows it’s going to be a bad one. He digs into his briefcase to grab two of his pills but he can tell it’s too late. The drugs aren’t going to be able to stop it.

Forty minutes later, Connor can feel his heartbeat in his eyes and almost cries when the judge dismisses them for the day. He pulls out his phone to call Oliver on the way to his car. He already told his assistant that he was going home and not back to the office for the afternoon. Oliver picks up just as Connor’s getting in his car.

“Hello.” The word is clipped. Oliver’s got frustrated, de-coding, everyone I work with is an idiot voice going on. And Connor is about to make his afternoon much worse.

“Hey. Can you get Addie today?” Connor asks with no preamble and covers his eyes with a hand to block out the sun. His sunglasses are somewhere in the briefcase too and they’re useless, much more fashionable than actually effective at blocking rays. “ I know Tuesdays are my day. I just don’t—”

“Of course.” Oliver interrupts and then pauses for an explanation that isn’t coming. Connor is too busy focusing on breathing. “Connor? Connor what’s wrong?” The questions are slightly frantic. The de-coding voice is gone.

“Just a—just a headache.” He pauses to swallow. “Migraine. I’m going home.”

“You’re driving? Where are you?”

“Courthouse.”

“Stay there.” Connor can hear Oliver moving things around on his desk and there’s the telltale jingle of keys. “I’ll pick you up.”

Connor shakes his head but of course Oliver can’t see that. “No. No,” he says weakly. “It’ll take too long for you to get here. I’m ten minutes away from home. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure can drive?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not an answer Connor.” Connor can tell that Oliver is doing his utmost to not yell at him, considerate of Connor’s pounding head.

“I can drive. I’ll be fine. Just get Addie from school.”

“Okay. Okay.” Oliver’s pacing a little now; Connor can hear him walking around his office. Oliver always paces when he’s worried. “You let me know when you get home.”

“I will,” Connor assures him.

“If I don’t hear from you in twenty minutes, I’m calling back.”

“Relax Mom.”

“Don’t tease,” Oliver scolds.

“I’m not teasing Oliver. I’m—Just get Addie.” Connor pinches the bridge of his nose hard. The pain centers him for a second. “I’m going.”

“Okay. Connor—” But Connor hangs up on him. He’ll apologize to Oliver later.

+

Connor makes it home in just under twenty-minutes. Traffic was light and he was able to stay safe by going slow and using strategically placed visors. He also found a pair of Oliver’s sunglasses stashed in the glove box. His husband is much more practical when it comes to eyewear and the borrowed lenses were a godsend.

Once inside, he pulls out his phone on the way up the stairs, dimming the screen as much as he can, to text Oliver. Without checking for a response, he tosses the phone on their dresser and peels off his suit and tie. Throwing the clothes in the general direction of the dry cleaning bag, Connor closes his eyes to walk over and lower the blinds to pitch the room into darkness. He pulls on pajamas that may be his but could be Oliver’s, climbs into bed, and prays for sleep.

+

A few hours later, Connor wakes to a hand running through his air and a feather light kiss against his forehead.

Oliver.

Connor tries to open his eyes but they feel too heavy. His whole head feels heavy.

“Don’t get up,” Oliver whispers and brushes his hand through Connor’s hair again. “Don’t get up. I just wanted to let you know we’re home.”

“Addie?” Connor breathes out.

“Downstairs.”

“What time—” Why is talking so difficult?

“Around 3:30. I brought you another dose. Can you take it yet?”

Doing the math makes his head hurt but Connor figures out it’s been long enough and Oliver helps him sit up a little so he can down the pills and water. Oliver reaches behind to fluff up one of his pillows and Connor grabs one of Oliver’s hands. Connor kisses the back of it and then holds it to his chest. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Oliver whispers again and lifts his other hand to cup Connor’s cheek.

“Love you,” Connor manages. He’s getting sleepy again and his eyes don’t want to stay open anymore.

“Love you too.” And with that Connor slips back under.

+

The next time Connor wakes, there’s only darkness seeping in through the blinds but the light on Oliver’s nightstand is on low. There’s a weight on the bed next to him that is entirely too light to be Oliver. Addie.

He cracks open an eye to see their daughter propped up on the pillows next to him with an I Spy book resting on her knees. Addie glances over to see him awake and grins that mischievous grin of hers. She scoots herself down so they are lying face-to-face and lifts a finger to her lips. Leaning in close enough that he can smell the fruit snacks on her breath, Addie whispers, “Shhh Papa! I’m not a’supposed to be here.”

“Really?” His voice is groggy from disuse and he clears his throat. “Where does Daddy think you are?”

“My room.” She snuggles a little closer, still whispering like they are sharing secrets. “He said you were sick. Did you throw up?”

Connor smiles at that and shakes his head. “No baby. Not that kind of sick. My head hurts.”

“Oh.” She shifts up, grabs both his cheeks with fingers that are sticky, and leans in to kiss his forehead. “There. Feel better?” Addie asks as she lies back down.

Connor’s heart clutches a little and he brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. How did he ever get this lucky? “Much better baby.”

“Good.” Father and daughter lay there in beautiful silence until Addie remembers why she snuck into her fathers’ room in the first place. “Papa! Papa! Guess what?”

“What?” Connor asks matching her obvious enthusiasm as best he can with a head that still aches a little.

“Daddy said a bad word.”

“He did?” Connor says with obvious shock and Addie nods quickly. Oliver swore in front of Addie! Oliver hardly ever swears in general and he’s never sworn in front of their daughter. Connor is always the one that slips up. How did he miss this? It’s on the tip of his tongue to ask what Oliver said but then he decides that’s probably not the best idea. “Why did he say a bad word?”

“Dunno know.” Addie shrugs. They are silent again. Connor knows he really should get up when Addie announces, “Papa I’m hungry.”

Connor smiles again at that. Addie is wonderfully direct and he adores her for it. “Me too. Let’s go see what Daddy made.”

He sits up slowly, swinging his feet to the floor, and Addie climbs onto his back. He reaches back to boost her up a little before standing and giving her a piggyback ride down to the kitchen. Passing the couch, Connor turns to gently dump Addie on it and she lands in a fit of giggles.

“You’re up,” Oliver calls from the kitchen as Connor walks over.

Oliver’s working the stove and Connor walks over to wrap his arms around Oliver’s waist from behind and press a kiss to the nape of his neck. Oliver gives the pan one final stir before setting down the spoon and turning in Connor’s embrace for a real kiss. He pulls away and runs a thumb along Connor’s cheek. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” Connor nods. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything. It’s what we do.”

“I know. But still—” Connor kisses him again. “Thank you Ollie.”

Oliver smiles. “You’re welcome Con.”

They stand there for a moment wrapped up in each other when Connor pulls away a little. “Hey,” he smirks. “I heard you said a bad word.”

Oliver opens his mouth to contradict but then turns away and Connor lets his arms drop. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Oliver. I’ve got a witness.” Connor grabs plates and glasses out of the cabinet for the table. “What’d you say?”

“It was—it wasn’t—well if you must know.” Oliver glances over his shoulder to see Addie playing with her Duplo blocks in the living room, oblivious to the conversation in the kitchen, and whispers to Connor. “Fuck.”

Connor’s eyes bulge. He’s said some bad words in front of their daughter but never that one. “Jesus Oliver.” Just to be on the safe side, he turns to check in on Addie too and, thankfully, she’s still not paying any attention. “What were you thinking?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“How do you accidentally say fuck in front of our daughter?” Connor angrily whispers.

“It was an accident!” Oliver drags a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t thinking and grabbed the pan and it was hot and it just came out. Okay. It just came out and I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry.” Oliver gives him a look, begging Connor to understand. “I didn’t even know what to say after. I’m sure she knows it’s bad but I didn’t want to make a big deal or anything because then she’d say it preschool or something and we’d be the terrible, gay dads whose four-year-old says fuck.”

Connor gives a resigned sigh. “We’ll figure it out. There’s got to be something in that library and a half of parenting books we own about this.”

“Don’t mock the parenting books.”

“I’m not mocking the parenting books,” Connor says as he walks over to set the table, grabbing flatware as he goes. “I’m just saying we should really look into opening a store or something once Addie gets a little older.”

“Haha.” Oliver mocks and turns back to finishing up dinner. “You’re hilarious.”

“I know am.” Finished with the table, Connor wanders back into the kitchen and hops onto the counter near the stove but Oliver, clearly mortified, won’t look at him. “Come on Oliver. It’ll be fine. We’ll figure it out,” Connor says in a much more understanding tone. “It’s not going to be the worst thing either of us do.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I know. But hey—” Connor turns Oliver’s chin to meet his gaze. “It’s really going to be okay. Okay?” Oliver nods. “Good. Now. Where’d you burn yourself? Let me see.” Oliver holds up a palm with a long welt along it. It’s red and wide and Connor wouldn’t be surprised if it started to blister tomorrow. “Dammit Ollie.” He runs a gentle finger along the mark and Oliver winces a little so he stops. “Sorry. Did you put aloe on it?” Oliver nods. “You’ve got to be more careful.” Connor places a soft kiss to the mark and Oliver doesn’t flinch at all.

“I know,” Oliver murmurs as Connor reaches down to pull Oliver over between Connor’s knees by a belt loop. “What are you doing?”

“Saying sorry for hanging up on you earlier,” Connor says as he kisses Oliver’s jaw. “And thanking you for picking up our daughter.” A kiss to the other side. “ And bringing me more pills.” Another kiss. “And making us dinner.” Another kiss. “And letting me sleep all afternoon.” Another kiss. “And just being the best husband anyone could ask for.”

“That’s just—that’s—Jesus Connor,” Oliver breathes out and tilts his head as Connor moves to his neck. “What about—what about Addie?”

Connor peers over Oliver shoulder before returning to Oliver’s neck. “She’s playing. Not paying attention,” Connor assures him. How bad would it be if he sucked a mark right there on Oliver’s neck? Right there where his dress shirt wouldn’t cover it for work tomorrow.

“Dinner?” Oliver asks on what is almost a moan.

“Can wait two minutes.” Connor threads his fingers through Oliver’s hair to pull Oliver’s mouth to his.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: There may be more of this. Watch this space...
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
